Sydney Reynolds
Sydney Wallace Reynolds is the main protagonist of the Disney Channel original series, Sydney to the Max. She is the daughter of Max Reynolds and Alisha Reynolds and the granddaughter of Judy Reynolds and Maya Carter. Sydney is portrayed by Ruth Righi. Sydney is outgoing and likes to stand out. She also always lives life to the fullest. Being a teenager, Sydney can occasionally be self absorbed and defiant towards her father, doing things wild and crazy just because he tells her no or just to prove him wrong. Many of these can be from dying her hair to sneaking out to a concert. However, these acts tend to backfire as it tends to prove her wrong or makes her experience guilt. Essentially, she is just like her father when he was a kid. Sydney has brunette hair and brown eyes. She is an average height for a girl her age. She is slightly taller than Olive. Family Max Reynolds (Father) Max is Sydney's father. She is sometimes surprised when she finds moments where she and her dad connect on certain things that happen. They are very close and always there for each other. They also learn from one another. They are both alike. Judy Reynolds (Grandmother) Judy is Sydney's paternal grandmother. They have a special bond and are always ready to have fun. She can be a bit of a mother figure to Sydney. Alisha Carter Reynolds (Mother) Alicia is Sydney's mother. She worked as a doctor. Alicia loved playing practical jokes and her favorite holiday was Christmas. Alicia took ballet as a kid as revealed in Dancin' the Vida Loca. Alicia died prior to the events of the series. Maya Carter (Grandmother) Maya is Sydney's maternal grandmother. Maya is a strict judge, but she shows her caring side around Sydney's family. Maya loves Sydney very much. She lives in Washington, D.C. It's unknown what happened to her husband. Friends Olive Rozalski (Best friend) Olive is Sydney's best friend. They both love each other and care about each other. Sydney trusts Olive and Olive is extremely loyal to Sydney. Olive sometimes doesn't exactly agree with Sydney going against her dad, but in the end, she knows she'll learn her lesson. *Her best friend is Olive Rozalski. *She is currently in 7th grade. *Originally, she was going to be a skater, but once the writers of Sydney to the Max found out Ruth Righi could play the bass guitar and can't skate, they wrote it into the show.http://youtu.be/xpBMEPwosP0 *She has allergic reactions to dogs. *She is one month older than Olive. *She wants to be a songwriter. *Sydney has a crush on an eighth-grader named Zach Thompson. Her friends Olive, Emmy, and Sophia have a crush on him too. *Sydney's mother passed away five years ago, when Sydney was seven, as revealed in Can't Hardly Date. **However, the flashbacks in "How The Syd Stole Christmas" are set to four years ago, creating a plot hole in the series. **She has also been playing the bass since she was seven, which was revealed in You've Got Female. ***In "How The Syd Stole Christmas", it is revealed that her mother bought her the bass guitar which helped her use it as a coping method to deal with her mother's death. *She is biracial due to having a white dad and a black mom. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters